Pour te revoir
by arwen666
Summary: Un soir de Noël... Ron et Hermione... Des retrouvailles... Os écrit dans le cadre d'un défi.


**_Bonjour les gens!!! Voila un petit os ecrit dans le cadre d'un défi special noël sur un autre site. Les régles etant forts simples je vous les résume. Ron/Hermione obligatoire, le soir de Noël avec les mots imposés suivants: Rennes, rhododendron, pompon, ristourne, désuet et soulier._**

**_Bonne lecture a tous et n'hesitez pas a donner votre avis._**

**_Bises_**

La neige tombe à petits flocons et le moindre réverbère se nimbe d'une aura irréelle, leurs contours anguleux et austères gommés par la poudre blanche qui les recouvre. Mes pas crissent sur la neige qui peu à peu perd sa blancheur virginale souillée par les chaussures de l'homme. Parfois je me demande si notre existence ne se résume pas à cela : Souiller la terre de notre sang, de nos larmes, de nos rancœurs. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées et je m'aperçois avec surprise que quelques flocons s'étaient accrochés à mes cheveux. Il neige plus que je ne l'aurais cru et je hâte le pas à la fois pressé et anxieux d'arriver à destination.

Un bruit soudain me fait sursauter. Sur une place aux dalles verglacées j'aperçois des enfants qui se livrent sans merci à une bataille de boule de neige. Je souris à la vue des **pompons** qui ornent leur bonnet de laine. Je me rappelle du temps où moi même j'en étais affublé jusqu'au jour, prenant conscience de leur ridicule je n'ai plus jamais voulu les porter. Je regrette ce temps, ce passé pourtant si peu lointain où nous sommes innocents, où le regard des autres n'a aucune importance et que leur jugement importe peu.

Je plonge la main dans ma poche pour en sortir un bout de papier froissé que mes doigts engourdis déplient difficilement. Je ne connais pas Londres et Harry m'a fait un plan avant mon départ pour éviter que je ne déambule pendant des heures dans le dédale des rues sinueuses de la ville. Je suis dans la bonne direction, je m'engouffre dans une ruelle peu éclairée et presse le pas. La source de lumière est la toute petite fenêtre d'une minuscule maison. A travers celle-ci j'aperçois une jeune femme qui serre contre elle un tout jeune enfant. Ses lèvres bougent, elle murmure doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Curieux je tends l'oreille et entends vaguement l'histoire d'un père noël et d'un petit **soulier **alors qu'au son de cette berceuse les yeux de l'enfant se ferment lentement. Il a l'air de faire chaud à l'intérieur et je jalouse leur intimité.

Je ne m'attarde pas et poursuis mon chemin. Enfin j'arrive à destination et malgré moi je me fige, mon regard fixé sur cette petite maison de pierre perdu au cœur de Londres dans laquelle elle doit être sûre que je ne la retrouverais pas. Une douce lumière filtre à travers le rideau, autour du portillon une haies de **rhododendrons **se dressent parfaitement alignés et entretenus. J'en suis sûr désormais, cette demeure est celle de Hermione.

De nombreuses émotions se bousculent en moi, de la joie, de l'appréhension mais surtout de la colère. Une rage sourde et corrosive qui me donne envie d'enfoncer la porte et d'exiger des explications sur le champ. Six mois ! Six longs mois sans aucune nouvelle, sans aucune explication d'aucune sorte. Je lui en veux tellement de m'avoir abandonné ainsi, quand j'avais tant besoin d'elle. Je dois comprendre pourquoi.

J'ai passé tant de journées à m'interroger, à me demander pourquoi, après le baiser que nous avions échangés au cœur de la tourmente, elle a fuie en Australie chercher ses parents pour ne plus revenir. Disparue. Elle a tout simplement disparu, elle est sortie de ma vie brusquement et je ne peux pas tolérer que tout se termine ainsi.

C'est parce que la seule idée de ne plus jamais la revoir m'était intolérable que j'ai supplié Kingsley de la chercher, de la retrouver où qu'elle puisse être. Sentant ma détresse et malgré ses réticences il l'a fait, pour moi. Ce ne fut pas chose facile que de retrouver sa trace. Pourtant il a réussi car avant d'être Ministre il était un excellent auror. Hermione n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire. Elle avait retrouvée ses parents qui avaient depuis repris le cours de leur ancienne vie et à son retour en Angleterre elle s'était tout simplement installée dans le Londres moldu. Loin de notre monde et sa reconstruction, loin de la magie, loin de moi.

Tant de mois passés à m'inquiéter pour elle, à imaginé qu'elle était la captive d'un groupe de Mangemorts enragés par la chute du Lord noir pour finalement comprendre que durant tout ce temps elle était prés de nous, construisant une nouvelle vie quelque part.

Ce jour là, lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de Harry, j'y ai vu le reflet de ma propre stupéfaction, de mon propre tourment . Ma décision était prise, il fallait que je la retrouve. Je devais comprendre pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait combattu à nos cotés durant la guerre, elle avait finalement choisie de fuir au moment où nous pouvions enfin jouïr de notre victoire.

Voilà pourquoi je suis là. Le soir du réveillon, planté devant cette simple porte en bois qui me terrifie bien plus que tout les mages noirs du monde. La neige tombe dur à présent et je sens le froid s'insinuer en moi, dans mes os, imprégnant mon corps. Pourtant je ne bouge pas. Je suis tétanisé par la haine, par la peur, par le chagrin. Je respire profondément, l'air glacé pénètre mes poumons les rendant presque douloureux, et tente de puiser en moi les dernières bribes de courage qu'il me reste.

Je m'avance à grand pas vers la maison. A peine ai-je franchis le portail qu'une nuée de minuscules **rennes** se mettent à voleter autour de mon visage. Un bel enchantement pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux visiteurs en cette période de fêtes. Je souris à cette vision, le souvenir d'une horde de canaris m'attaquant violemment me revient soudainement. Cela semble si loin, pourtant ça ne fait pas si longtemps mais les années paraissent des siècles quand on les vit dans la tourmente. Je lui en veux terriblement. La colère enfle en moi telle des vagues grossissant à la venue d'une tempête. Je voudrais ne plus sourire à son souvenir, ne plus m'attendrir alors que je ne l'ai même pas encore vu. Je me sens si trahi, si malheureux. Ma haine tenace ne dissimule que la tristesse insondable que je ressens à l'idée qu'elle m'ait ainsi abandonné.

Je monte les marches qui me séparent encore de la porte presque en courant et, sans plus réfléchir, je frappe à grand coup sur la fine pellicule de bois. Je distingue un bruit sourd à l'intérieur et je prend conscience qu'elle n'est peut être pas seule dans cette maison. Je regrette à présent de m'être manifesté, si elle est avec un autre je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Je suis sur le point de faire demi tour et de m'enfuir en courant quand la porte s'ouvre doucement et je la vois. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pu la contempler et mes yeux, malgré moi, se repaissent de son visage. J'avais oublié à quel point elle était belle, ma faible mémoire ne lui rendait pas hommage, gommant les détails que pourtant je pensais gravé à jamais dans mon esprit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la stupeur, ses joues perdent tout à coup leur couleur et je ressens une joie presque malsaine à voir son le trouble qui s'empare d'elle à cet instant.

« Ron…

Elle murmure mon prénom avec surprise mais aussi, il me semble, avec une pointe de joie. Plus que tout, c'est le son de sa voix qui me perturbe, qui me déchire le cœur parce que je me rend compte à quel point elle a pu me manquer. Je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas venu ici pour comprendre la raison de son départ. Je suis venue pour qu'elle revienne avec moi, pour la supplier, quitte à jeter ma fierté aux oubliettes.

Sans attendre je rentre à l'intérieur, la bousculant légèrement au passage. Une douce chaleur me réchauffe aussitôt et mes membres engourdis par le froid se détendent peu à peu. Je balaie la pièce du regard. C'est un salon petit mais confortable, un vaste canapé recouvert d'un plaid crème, un vieux fauteuil dans lequel on a envie de se vautrer sans attendre et un épais tapis prés d'une antique cheminée où brûle une belle flambée. Je tombe instantanément sous le charme **désuet** de ce petit nid, m'imaginant déjà vivre avec elle, partageant de tendres et sensuels moments devant cette cheminée.

« Tu a l'air gelé Ron. Tu veux un thé ?

Je suis abasourdi. Un thé ?! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois, je débarque chez elle sans y être attendu et le plus naturellement du monde elle me propose un thé. Cette femme me surprendra toujours, j'en ai la certitude à présent.

« Je veux des explications Hermione. Je veux que tu t'excuses pour ce que tu nous as fait. Pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Elle pousse un hoquet de surprise mais je ne faiblis pas. Le dos droit, je ne la regarde même pas, je préfère scruter par la fenêtre la tempête qui se déchaîne à présent. Elle est si fébrile que je ressens moi aussi une certaine nervosité.

« Que je m'excuse ? Franchement Ron j'ai du mal à croire que tu me demandes une chose pareille. Tu débarques chez moi et tu exiges de moi des excuses alors que c'est toi qui devrais me demander pardon.

Je me retourne vivement et plonge sans attendre dans l'orage de ses yeux. Dire que je suis surpris serait un euphémisme. Malgré nos nombreuses disputes je dois reconnaître qu'elle a souvent raison mais pas cette fois. J'enfonce mes poings serrés profondément dans mes poches et tente vainement de retrouver mon calme.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Hermione.

Je voulais adopter un ton ferme et sec mais ma voix est plus un murmure étranglé et implorant. Je suis perdu.

Elle se dirige vers un petit meuble duquel elle ouvre les tiroirs sans ménagement avant de s'emparer avec rage de ce qu'il contient. Puis le visage toujours congestionné par la fureur, elle me lance à la figure ce qui me semble être un journal.

« Je te parles de ça Ron ! Arrête un peu de faire l'innocent.

Je m'empare du journal. C'est un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier vieux de quelques mois. A la une s'étale une photo de moi à la soirée du Ministère où nous avons reçu une récompense pour notre courage durant la bataille finale. Prés de moi se tient une jeune fille blonde qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à Lavande. Je lis la légende sous la photo et mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand quand je découvre ce que Rita Skeeter a pu encore inventé.

_Ronald Weasley un des héros de la guerre semble retrouver le bonheur auprès d'une mystérieuse jeune fille._

Je ne peux pas croire que la femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse ai pu croire de telles sornettes. Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres très vite interrompu par un reniflement offusqué.

« Hermione toi plus que quiconque doit savoir que ce que dit la Gazette est loin d'être la vérité.

Elle se tourne vers moi, la mine triste et offensée. Mon cœur se serre à cette vue mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir secrètement soulagé que tout ceci ne soit qu'un simple malentendu.

« Comment puis-je être certaine que c'est un mensonge. Après tout, tu as peut-être eu envie de profiter de ta toute nouvelle notoriété pour séduire les femmes et puis tu as toujours eu un faible pour les blondes.

Ses yeux sont toujours aussi furieux mais je sens que peu à peu sa colère s'effiloche, elle a envie de me croire.

« Je ne la connais même pas cette fille. J'ai passé cette soirée prés du buffet à me morfondre parce que tu n'étais pas là. J'aurais pu être photographier avec une dizaine de personnes différentes.

Elle croise les bras et hausse les sourcils. Je soupire fortement, excédé par cette histoire qui n'a aucun sens.

« Hermione, il y a quelques semaines ils ont insinués que Harry et moi entretenions une liaison secrète. Tu l'a cru ça aussi ?

« Non, c'est parfaitement improbable, tu n'es pas du tout le genre de Harry.

« Est-ce que tu insinues que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ?!

Comme toujours le ton monte entre nous, à croire que nous ne pouvons pas avoir une conversation calme.

« Non pas du tout. Je pense juste que si Harry aimait les hommes tu ne serais pas son type et puis…

Elle s'interromps brusquement et je comprends pourquoi, l'irréalisme de notre discussion vient de me frapper et j'avoue ne pas comprendre comment nous avons pu en arriver là.

Soudainement elle éclate de rire, une hilarité dans laquelle je la rejoins bien vite . Nos rires entremêlés, se répercutant dans tout les coins de la pièce , me semblent être le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu. La tension qui nous habitait se dissipe peu à peu. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé les joues rougies et le souffle court, je la trouve adorable. N'écoutant que mon instinct je la rejoins et prend ses mains si fines et délicates entre les miennes, entremêlant nos doigts avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

« Hermione tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait une chose pareille ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, jamais je n'aurais ne serait-ce que regardé une autre femme alors que n'avions pas encore pu discuté de ce qui c'était passé entre nous lors de la bataille finale.

Elle me regarde intensément et, pour la première fois, je me rend compte à quel point elle aussi semble perdu. Nous avons vécu tout les deux les même tourments, les même incertitudes, murés dans notre silence.

« Je ne sais pas Ron. Tu sais ce baiser… Enfin, on ne peut pas dire que je t'ai vraiment laissé le choix. Je voulais vraiment en discuter avec toi mais avec la mort de Fred tu avais d'autres choses à faire que de te soucier de tout ça. Je devais absolument aller chercher mes parents et je me suis dit que ça te laisserait le temps de réfléchir. Puis j'ai vue cette photo et l'article et j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

Je caresse doucement la paume de sa main avec mon pouce, la calmant doucement pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle est importante pour moi.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? Il te suffisais de m'en parler.

« Je ne pouvais pas. Si cela avait été vrai, si tu avais vraiment rencontré quelqu'un je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. J'ai fait semblant d'être ton amie durant de longues années mais à présent je n'en ai plus la force. J'ai préféré m'éloigner plutôt que de subir ton rejet.

Elle baisse la tête comme une enfant prise en faute. Doucement je saisis son menton entre mes mains pour qu'à nouveau elle me regarde. Sa peau est douce sous mes doigts et une envie irrépressible de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau nu me submerge. Pourtant je me retiens, je dois d'abord m'expliquer, me livrer à elle une fois pour toute.

« Hermione, ce baiser je le désirais autant que toi, peut être même plus. Tu as le courage de faire ce dont je rêvais depuis longtemps et j'auras du avoir celui de venir t'en parler ensuite. Tu as toujours été plus brave que moi et encore une fois je n'ai pas brillé par mon intelligence. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, désolé que tu aies du lire cet article mais je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais voulu une autre que toi. Jamais.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ma déclaration que ses lèvres se pressent sur les miennes avec fièvre. Je me laisse aller quelques secondes à la douceur de sa bouche avant de la repousser fermement. Elle me regarde surprise et déçu, je la vois déjà prête à protester mais je pose un doigts sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne parle.

« Non Hermione. Cette fois c'est à moi de le faire.

J'englobe son visage entre mes mains si grossières mais qui épousent parfaitement l'arrondi de ses joues. Nos lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau. Affamées, fiévreuses, impatientes. Je colle son corps au mien, sentant chacune de ses courbes se fondrent contre moi. Nos langues ne bataillent pas, elles se cherchent, se complètent avec une satisfaction évidente. Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux, dans le creux de mes reins se faufilant sous mon pull. Je veux tellement plus, qu'elle se donne à moi, que je lui appartienne enfin.

Je la bascule sous moi et elle pousse un petit soupir de satisfaction, se pressant plus fort contre l'évidence de mon désir. Nos habits volent dans la pièce et enfin je peux frôler sa peau aussi douce que je l'avais rêvé .

Entre deux baisers voluptueux je me redresse légèrement pour contempler une dernière fois son corps avant de le faire mien.

Plus tard, alors que nous sommes tout les deux enlacés sur la canapé, épuisés mais enfin rassasiés, je caresse doucement sa clavicule si délicate. Je souligne chaque contour de son corps, les dessinant à loisir parce que maintenant je le peux.

« Décidément j'aime beaucoup cette maison. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu réussi à dénicher une tel petit bijoux.

Elle sourit et s'étire nonchalamment. Je sens mon désir se réveiller à nouveau à la vu de son corps nu et offert.

« En fait j'ai eu de la chance. La maison était vraiment délabrée et le propriétaire m'a fait une **ristourne **sur le loyer, ensuite j'ai juste lancé quelques sorts pour la rendre plus habitable.

Elle se love contre moi, sensuelle et féline. Je dévore son cou de baiser, j'ai à nouveau envie d'elle et je me demande si ce feu de désir qui me consume cessera un jour. J'espère que non. Sa respiration s'accélère, je suis fier de lui procurer du plaisir, fier d'éveiller en elle un désir aussi fort que le mien.

« Hermione…

Je chuchote à son oreille et je la sens frissonner.

« Hum..

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle se redresse légèrement pour me regarder, la couverture glisse sur ses épaules dévoilant son corps.

« Tout le monde au Terrier sait que je suis venu te voir et j'avais pour mission de te ramener pour passer le réveillon là-bas si j'arrivais à te raisonner. Ma mère a même fait sa tarte au **potimarron **que tu es la seule à aimer d'ailleurs.

Elle ricane doucement.

« Oh et tu estimes m'avoir raisonner ?

« Eh bien je n'emploierais pas ce terme mais la décence m'empêche d'en dire plus.

Elle s'esclaffe avant de fondre sur mes lèvres m'offrant un baiser ravageur. Je me saoule de son odeur, me régale de la saveur de sa bouche. Nos jambes s'entremêlent et mon désir renaît encore plus fort alors que déjà son bassin appelle le mien.

Finalement je pense que ma famille devra attendre un peu mais peu importe, nous aurons encore des dizaines de noël.


End file.
